I'm Kind of a Ninja
by CorinneLeorrah
Summary: Where did Kurt get his naja skills? Ninja!Kurt. Oneshot.


A/N: People started showing up at my house so I grabbed my flag and retreated to my mom's room to type. This is written as a follow up to another story I wrote called Manly so read that first or else you might not get some references in it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the amazing art of karate

"Kurt?" Puck asked in disbelief, "Our Kurt?"

"Girly Kurt?" Artie added.

"Dolphin?" Brittany stared into space.

"Yes!" Rachel said excitedly. She had told everyone about Kurt saving her life and no one really believed it except maybe Mike who had insisted for years that Kurt was secretly a ninja, "It was awesome!"

Mr. Schue chose then to walk in, "What's awesome Rach?"

"Mr. Schue," Santanna said accusingly, "Rachel is lying about random crap..." She didn't seem to be all that into her accusation though.

"Where's Kurt and Finn anyways?" Mercedes asked. As if rehearsed, Kurt and Finn got into the room out of breath.

"Uh," Artie looked at them strangely, "What up?"

"Kurt," Finn crossed his arms, "Decided to take about two hours to fix his hair."

"You could have gone to class without me Finn." Kurt pointed out.

"And let you get beaten up or something?" Finn went to sit by Quinn as Kurt sat by Mercedes.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Puck said sarcastically, "Kurt's a ninja." Kurt froze for a second then burst into laughter.

"What?" Rachel looked angry, "I never said you were a ninja, but that guy you beat up is probably still trying to get up! Plus I kicked him pretty hard."

"I didn't beat him up, Berry." Kurt rolled his eyes, "I gently broke his nose."

"While I do enjoy discussing your many achievments," Mr. Schue spoke up, "I would like to get on with class. Journey!" Oh dear lord!

xXx

Kurt wasn't a ninja, but he was pretty good at self defence seeing as he spent six years in karate and took a few women's self defense classes (only because his sensei reccomended that he go so that he could help out later on!). He took another two years of karate when he was six, though he stopped when his mother, the former sempei, died.

Kurt sighed, missing when he had a partner for self defense forms, even if he appologized every time he rolled her. Now he just taught white belts their self defense forms and helped yellow and purple belts when they were having trouble. He was the sempei now, he had promise his mother he would make it to black belt just before she died and he quit until he was ten after that, then he got beaten up and decided to return.

The only reason that Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes found out about it was because sensei asked him to attend another women's self defense class and he didn't realize that they were going because Rachel was afraid of being attacked again.

Kurt arrived before the girls and walked through the YMCA to get to the gym that they were holding the classes in. He signed in and greeted the other people from his karate class who were helping out. Then he heard Mercedes' laugh as she saw him, "Woah white boy, did they really think you were a girl?"

"What are you wearing?" Tina asked, looking over his loose fitting gi.

"Ha!" Rachel cried, "I knew it! You have been taking classes!"

"You should sit down now, Berry, before I hit you and get kicked out." Kurt crossed his arms defensively, uncrossing them again when sensei gave him a look that clearly meant, "uncross your arms or you'll do pushups".

The girls sat quietly through the speaking part, sneaking glances at the usually fashionable, Kurt.

"Sempei," Kurt turned towards sensei, "You can take those girls seeing as you seem to know them."

Kurt wanted to protest but he couldn't say no to a higher ranking belt, "Yes sensei." Kurt bowed and walked over to the three girls, "Come on." He sighed and led them to the mats, bowing before he stepped on it. The girls followed his lead.

"I feel so fancy." Mercedes giggled.

"Why didn't you tell us about your ninja-ness?" Tina wondered.

"Ninja-ness?" Kurt questioned, fighting the urge to cross his arms.

"Yeah," Tina stroked one end of his belt, "You're a brown belt, that means you've been here for a while and never told us."

"You never asked." Kurt replied snidely.

"When did you start?" Rachel asked.

"When I was six I went for two years but I quit until I was ten." Kurt explained.

"Why did you quit?" Rachel started to stretch, "If you've been coming for six years you obviously like it."

"I didn't like it as much back then." Kurt lied, "Let's get started."

xXx

"That was exausting!" Mercedes breathed as her, Kurt, Rachel, and Tina stopped by a vending machine in the Y's community room. Kurt had changed out of his gi and fixed his hair before allowing anyone to see him if they hadn't already.

"Yeah," Tina agreed, "but fun."

"Maybe we should join your karate class, Kurt." Rachel suggested.

"Uh, yeah." Kurt said distantly. Did he really want them to? He did want another person for self defense forms but karate was his thing.

"Hey homo." Kurt didn't notice the jock until he'd already slapped the back of his head.

"Hey!" Tina shouted as Rachel said, "Leave us alone David."

"You," Karofsky pointed at Rachel, "don't call me that."

"It's your name." Rachel argued.

"He's not worth it Rachel." Kurt pulled on her sleeve.

"I wanted to talk to you." Karofsky pressed a hand to Kurt's cheat and slammed him into the white stone wall behind him.

"Leave him alone!" Mercedes tried to pull him away from her friend, but he didn't budge.

"I thought," Karofsky growled as he pressed harder, "you said you wouldn't tell."

Kurt gasped in pain as the bully pressed hard on his chest. Why would he confront him on this subject in the middle of a public place? There were witnesses and everything. Then he noticed that other than him, the girls, and Dave, there was no one in the community room.

"Please stop!" Rachel tried pulling on him too as Tina kicked him in the leg.

Kurt knew karate, he was a brown belt, why didn't he defend himself? Honestly, Kurt was afraid to fight back. He was afraid to get kicked out of karate for using his hands and feet without just cause and he really needed to fufill his promise.

"Hey!" Kurt felt relief flood over him as his sensei ran over and finally pried Karofsky off of him.

"Stay out of it." Dave glared at the floor.

Sensei tightened his grip on his wrist, "No, that's assult, what you just did."

Kurt looked embarrassed and the girls tried to confort him.

"Who cares?" Karofky shrugged, "He's just a-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Rachel sounded like she might kill him if he didn't comply. She knew what he was going to say, she had heard it many, many, times. Heard it aimed at Kurt and her dads and sometimes just random kids. She hated that word.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Mercedes asked as she patted his shoulder.

"Yes 'cedes," No. He was never okay anymore, "Thank you sensei."

xXx

Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Quinn all attended Kurt's karate class that Saturday. He remembered when his mother was still there and he always wanted to be with her for self defense forms but she needed someone bigger. He smiled as he watched the little kids beg to have Quinn as a battle buddy. Rachel and Tina paired up and Quinn ended up with Mercedes. Kurt taught them himself and tried not to laugh every time one of them fell on the other.

Maybe it wasn't all that bad.

xXx

A/N: Okay, I'm thinking of making some other karate fics because I have some ideas. What did you think of Ninja!Kurt? Review, my friends, REVIEW! 


End file.
